Rameses
Rameses was a Yemeni pirate, the founder and original leader of the group of the Indian Ocean pirates, and the tertiary antagonist of ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception''. He is voiced and motion-captured by Sayed Badreya. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Yemen Rameses' first appearance is in Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below after Nathan Drake was drugged by Talbot. He was seated near Nate and Katherine Marlowe at a cafe, listening to the conversation between the two. When Talbot informs Katherine that his men found Victor Sullivan, he gets up and touches Nate's shoulders (his intention was to bring him to the Dry Docks for interrogation), but Nate escapes and began to chase Talbot. Once Nate catches up to Talbot, Rameses knocks Nate unconscious with a large piece of wood. Dry Docks Rameses transports the unconscious Nathan to the Dry Docks, taking him as a prisoner. He claims to have saved his life, as he did not kill him like Marlowe had ordered him to. Instead, he interrogates Nate for information about the location of Iram of the Pillars. Nate claims that he doesn't know where the city is, but Rameses doesn't believe him. Rameses then tells Nate that he has Victor Sullivan, and plans to interrogate him instead, prompting Nate to break free from captivity and search for Sully around the dry docks. Rameses retreats to his cruise ship that he and his pirates have commandeered, but Nate boards it as it takes off. Cruise ship After making his way through the ship, Nate discovers a masked figure in a chair who he thinks is Sully. After removing the mask, Nate discovers that the figure was actually just some clothes that had been stuffed with vegetables. Rameses and his henchmen then reveal themselves and attempt to tie Drake up, but Drake blows a hole in the ship with a grenade, causing water to pour in. He then shoots Rameses in the chest, wounding him. As Rameses' pirates assist him out of the room, the cruise ship capsizes. Later on, Drake is about to escape the ship but Rameses finds him. Near death from his earlier gunshot wound, Rameses breaks the glass ceiling by shooting it with his Pistole, filling the ship with water, in a kamikaze attempt to kill Drake. However, Drake escapes the ship by jumping into the sea, while Rameses goes down with his ship. Personality Rameses considers himself a businessman and thinks he deserves respect despite his unorthodox and unethical lifestyle as a pirate. In reality he won't even honour his employer's deals as long as there is a greater reward in it for him, he was also a liar at heart tricking, Nathan Drake into thinking his friend, Victor Sullivan was kidnapped as well. As he was a pirate Rameses was no stranger to torture and even took a little bit of glee in it, he seems to have a polite an affable side however this quickly disappears when he doesn't get the answer he was looking for. Rameses may also suffer from a mental health disorder which was brought on by him committing suicide while confronting Drake a final time however the other option was that he knew he was going to die of his wound anyway. Weapons Appears In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below * Chapter 13 - Rough Seas * Chapter 12 - Abducted * Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin' * Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim Trivia * In the final room of Rameses's ship there are several guns to be taken, they don't have any use because Nathan just needs to escape the ship, it is likely that they were meant to be used in a boss fight with Rameses but it was ultimately cut from the final version of the the game. * Judging from his Arabic accent, as well as being a common Egyptian name, Rameses seems to be from Egypt. * Rameses last words are: "Sharmoot, ars. See you in hell, habibi." "Sharmoot" and "ars" both mean "bitch", and "Habibi" means 'my dear' in Arabic. However, it would translate as "buddy" or "pal" in the English context. * Rameses appears to own a Rolls-Royce Phantom (although it appears to be a Ferrari F50 in concept art), which he keeps in the hold of The Seaward. It is possible that it was given to him by Katherine Marlowe, but it was destroyed at the start of Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim. * Rameses death is similar to that of Harry Flynn as they come up to Nate dying and attempt to stop him from defeating their leader. Gallery Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception rameses.jpg|Rameses rameses' face.jpg|Rameses' Face rameses talking with drake.jpg|Rameses Talking With Drake Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins